The disclosures of the foregoing applications are herein specifically incorporated by this reference in their entirety. The present invention claims the benefit of U.S. Provisional Application Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates, in general, to distribution and sales channel management for goods and services and, more particularly, to software, systems and methods for improving the resolution and usefulness of data related to direct and indirect sales channel participants and activities used for channel management.